Dark Helmet
Darth Helmet "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate." ''- Dark Helmet '''Dark Helmet' is the main antagonist from the movie Spaceballs, but he and his allies are defeated by the heroes and sent to Planet Ape. He also had a history with Django and joins Vilgax for revenge on him for being the instigator of his defeat. He also wants revenge on Sam for being the responsible of ruined many of his schemes and hate him more than Django. Rescued By Vilgax's Forces But He and His Allies are Saved by Vilgax and Report them that there is another Space Heroes are called Star Wars They Join Forces with Him but Vilgax Demanded that they will Hunt down The Heroes on Earth so They Went down there. The Grand Summer Season Trek Dark Helmet helped Vilgax in his schemes and to get his revenge on Django. Dark Helmet flees before the fight. Unlike the remain members of the allegiance, Helmet not go to meet The Dystopia League but learn about Vilgax's death at hands of Discord and join Mister Sinister. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dark Helmet returns when he saves his allies from BlackGarurumon trying to kill him. When Pretorius mentions that he saw Blue and Bender, Helmet remembers him and Discord betraying Vilgax and his group and joins Sinister for revenge on Discord. He and Ratcliffe give transportation to Macbeth to one of the islands visited by the heroes. Dark Helmet with Zangya and Myers ambush Strange;s allies while the other deals with BlackGarurumon's allies. He and Zangya have Myers unleash hell on them until Alice shows up and shoots him in the heads with a shotgun which actually kills him. Additional information Allies: President Skroob, Vilgax, Vilgax's allegiance, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Enemies: Lone Starr, Princess Vespa, Barf, Django, Sam, the B Team, the Alpha Team, the P Team, Discord, Obodiah Stane, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Children of BlackGarurumon Played by: Rick Moranis Gallery Dark-Helmet.jpg 3791328740 2bb2d4ee5f.jpg Rick-moranis-dark-helmet-and-george-wyner.jpg MV5BMjA0MTY0MzEzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc0MjI3NA@@. V1. SX640 SY957 .jpg Tumblr mkefl6Rsut1rawb5do1 400.jpg|Dark Helmet is playing with his dolls again. Hqdefault (7).jpg Spaceballs.jpg Trivia *Helmet has a Secret Enemy's called the Movie Star Wars *Helmet and Crocker are two of the idiots of the team with NegaZim and NegaGir being the Big idiots *Rather that He and Discord befriends It is Unknown. *He Might Be Darth Vader's Secret Cousin Who Knows. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Archenemies Category:Characters hailing from the Space Balls Universe Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Nameless Characters Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Funniest Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Rivals Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rick Moranis Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Parody/Homage Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half